Anime-Beach-Special
thumb|center|700px thumb|280px|Lustiges Attack-on-Titan-Sandburgen-bauen <3 Sommer, Sonne, Fanservice-Zeit! Die obligatorische Strand-Episode ist aus der Anime-Landschaft nicht mehr wegzudenken. Kaum ein Franchise verzichtet darauf, seine Charaktere in knappe Badebekleidung zu stecken und für einen Ausflug ans Wasser aus ihrem Handlungsstrang zu reißen. Dabei kann diese Tradition absurde Auswüchse annehmen: Nun würde es niemanden wundern, wenn Ecchi-Perlen wie „Highschool DxD” oder auch die „Monster Mädchen” keine Situation für mikroskopische Bikinis und extrem zufällige doppeldeutige Momente auslassen würden – kennen wir alle, haben wir alle schon gesehen. Und so nett unterhaltsamer Fanservice sein kann, so sehr wollen wir heute die kuriosen Perlen dieser Tradition hervorheben. Das sind unsere Highlights der absurden Anime-Strand-Episoden: Free!! Ok, man mag zuerst denken: Was ist denn nun gerade an den Jungs vom Iwatobi-Schwimmclub komisch, wenn man sie in Badehosen sieht? Nun, genau: Eben nichts. Sie schwimmen immerzu, das ist was sie tun, sie haben zu jeder Zeit entblößte Sixpacks, das ist der der Grund für tausende hysterische Fangirl-Herzen weltweit. Warum also schickt man die Gruppe in Folge sechs zum Strand, um sie dort plantschen zu lassen? Na, vielleicht damit Makoto in einer dramatischen Rettungsaktion den schwachen Rei aus dem Wasser ziehen kann. Eindeutig eine der klassischsten und zugleich unklassischsten Strand-Episoden. Allerdings mit einer netten Prise Fanservice, wenn Rei und Makoto sich bei der Rettungsaktion „näher kommen”. Free Beach episode 1.jpg|Die Iwatobi-Jungs in Badehosen. Recht unspektakulär. Free beach Episode 2.jpg|Doch das Training wird schnell ernst! Sailor Moon Am Tage Schülerin, nachts Sailor-Kriegerin und im Sommer mal Badenixe. Ok, warum nicht die Senshis mal in Folge 67 „Ein turbulentes Wochenende” an den Strand schicken, die Welt muss ja nicht jeden Tag vor der Familie des schwarzen Mondes gerettet werden. Aber wozu stellt man Tuxedo Mask auf ein Surfbrett? Mir fällt kein besserer Grund ein, als dass der Umhang dabei fesch im Wind weht. Chibiusa findet zudem in einer Strandhöhle Dinosaurier, die es zu retten gilt. Die Sailor-Kriegerinnen rücken in voller Montur an und es hat mal wieder im Namen des Mondes die Gerechtigkeit gesiegt. Eat this, Evolution! Auch wenn es ein hanebüchener Plot ist. Am Ende des Tages sind die Dino-Mama und ihr Kleines gerettet, Chibiusa hat ihre Vorliebe für Fisch entdeckt und wirklich entspannt war der Tag am Strand nicht. sailor moon beach.jpg|Die Senshis am Strand. So weit, so normal. sailor moon beach 2.png|Aber, Tuxedo Mask auf einem Surfbrett? sailor moon beach 3.jpg|Und wo bitte schön, kommt dieser Dinosaurier her?! Genshiken Genshiken ist eher ein unbekannter Anime, der das schrullige Leben einer Gruppe liebenswürdiger Otakus beleuchtet. Und ihr vermutet es schon: Der gemeine Nerd fühlt sich am Strand nicht gerade so wohl, wie in seinem natürlichen Habitat: Dem Clubraum für Anime-Kunst voller Modell-Bausätze und Anime-DVDs. Dementsprechend niedlich unbeholfen drückt sich in Folge zehn jeder vor der Sonne, dem Wasser und weiß nicht so recht mit den halbnackten Körpern der anderen umzugehen. Oono, die ansonsten in jedem sexy Cosplay posiert, fühlt sich im Bikini nun so gar nicht wohl. Aber nach und nach lockert sich die Atmosphäre beim gemeinsamen Sandburgenbauen. Sehr charmante Episode! genshiken beach episode 3.jpg|Der Nerd-Club ist eher wasser- und sonnenscheu. genshiken beach episode .jpg|Man zwingt sich dann doch mal kurz ins Nass ... genshiken beach episode 2.jpg|Strand-Netiquette ist auch nicht ihr Ding. Detektiv Conan Das Böse kennt keine Ferienzeit! Und so kann auch der kleinste-größte Detektiv namens Conan Edogawa einfach nicht in Ruhe am Strand chillaxen. Kaum fährt man mit Freunden ans Meer, um all die komplizierten Mordfälle mal ad acta zu legen, da liegt um die Ecke im Sand schon wieder eine Leiche. Und Conan wäre nicht der brillante Geist, den wir kennen, wenn er nicht auch da dem Verbrechen auf den Grund gehen würde. Folgen wie Episode 76 gibt es einige in der Serie. Hier erhält die Gruppe sogar einen Hilferuf in einer waschechten Flaschenpost. Conan beach episode 2.jpg|Man amüsiert sich zusammen am Strand. Conan beach episode .png|Ein wenig Fanservice darf natürlich nicht fehlen ... Conan beach episode 3.jpg|Und natürlich stolpert man auch in den obligatorischen Mordfall! Highschool of the Dead Wir kennen ausreichend absurde Szenarien, damit unsere Anime-Lieblinge möglichst wenig Kleidung am Leibe tragen können. Oft steht dem leider eine sinnvolle Handlung im Wege. „Highschool of the Dead” löst dieses Problem in einer OVA-Episode elegant, indem sie die Protagonisten einfach in wirre Tagträume schickt: Denn dann ist alles möglich und nur ein Bikinoberteil entfernt von einem FSK-18-Label. Aber von vorne: Die Überlebenden stranden auf einer verlassenen Insel und freuen sich, dass ein wenig Stranderholung ansteht. Ab in die kleinen Stofffetzen, den Volleyball geschmettert und Sonne getankt. Doch das Lagerfeuer brennt mit getrockneten Blättern einer Pflanze, deren Rauch die Gruppe halluzinieren lässt. Schwer zu sagen, wer hier wo ... mit wem ... was ... also, sagen wir mal so: Es wird freizügig wirr und am Ende einigt man sich kollektiv darauf, dass das alles nur Träume waren. Hach, das Leben kann so unbeschwert sein! Highschool of the dead beach .png|Eine verlassene Insel? Viel besser als ätzende Zombies! Highschool of the dead beach 2.png|Die Damen stehen, wie man sieht, kurz vor dem Hungertod ... Highschool of the dead beach 3.png|Deswegen vertreibt man sich die Zeit mit laszivem Volleyballspiel. Highschool of the dead beach 4.png|... ich weiß es doch auch nicht ... Lucky Star So ein Strandbesuch dient im Anime ja in erster Linie dazu, das andere Geschlecht zu bezirzen und sekundäre Geschlechtsmerkmale aus Versehen in Gesichter fallen zu lassen. Ein jeder ist unangenehm berührt und die Luft flirrt vor Hitze und Erotik. Nicht so bei den reichlich merkwürdigen Mädels von „Lucky Star” in Folge sechs. Hier hat man (Gott sei dank!) die Chance ausgelassen, in die Loli-Trickkiste zu greifen und zeigt einfach, in langen, weirden Standbildern, eine unmotivierte Gruppe junger Mädels, die genervt davon sind, dass die Jungs nicht auf sie aufmerksam werden. Zudem erklärt Miyuki ausführlichst, warum Strandaufenthalte schädlich für die Haare sind. Zauberhaft anders! Lucky_Star_Beach_3.png|Die Mädels laufen zum Strand ... Lucky_star_beach_episode.jpg|... aber man langweilt sich eher und Aufmerksamkeit seitens der Jungs bleibt aus. Pokémon Auch „Pokémon” lässt seine Protagonisten an den Strand reisen – nicht nur für Misty ein hervorragender Anlass, Wasserpokémon zu studieren und, natürlich, bei einem Bikini-Wettbewerb mitzumachen. Nun verliert diese Serie auf einen Schlag seinen unschuldigen Ton, als James von Team Rocket mit einem Handgriff seine aufblasbaren Brüste (!) in ein pralles Dekolleté verwandelt – und damit den Wettbewerb gewinnt. Team Rocket gönnt Ash und Co. aber auch rein gar nichts! Die Folge 18 wurde nur in Japan ausgestrahlt und aufgrund der absurden Freizügigkeit in anderen Ländern nicht gezeigt. Schade, steht James eigentlich gut ... Pokemon_beach_episode_2.jpg|Lass uns ein paar Wasserpokémon fangen! Pokemon_beach_episode.jpg|Oder wir wundern uns, warum James von Team Rocket aufblasbare Brüste hat! ---- Ihr kennt den Song „Pack die Badehose ein, nimm deinen Harem mit so fein und dann nix wie ab zum Wannsee” (oder wie ging der Liedtext noch noch gleich?). Sofern ihr selber keine Lust auf Sonnenbrand und wochenlang Sand an unangenehmen Körperstellen habt, so seid ihr jetzt zumindest mit gutem Anime-Material versorgt. thumb|center|250px Was sind eure liebsten Strand-Episoden? Und wie mögt ihr eure Sommerfolgen lieber: Gerne voll mit Fanservice oder lieber lustig und absurd? Ab damit in die Kommentare!